


Inside, Everywhere

by AeroplanesR0ck



Series: Safe in Your Hands [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroplanesR0ck/pseuds/AeroplanesR0ck
Summary: Sherlock is thoroughly fucked, and also thoroughly loved.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alihahdnaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alihahdnaid/gifts).



> For Alihahnaid, because I know you like them gags ;) Enjoy.

When the spider gag went in, there was always a brief moment of visceral panic that fluttered its way through Sherlock. Especially when he was deeply aroused, his baser responses closer to the surface, the sensations of his mouth forced open wide, his tongue clamped down tight, caused the (rarely used) self-protective portion of his hindbrain to send alarm bells ringing through his mind. Sherlock found great satisfaction in suppressing these instincts, breathing through it until the anxiety faded, ebbing away as he reminded himself that it was just John, John who would never truly hurt him, John who looked after him and loved him and gave him what he needed. 

It was something John never tired of watching. He loved the way Sherlock’s eyes would widen as he pushed the gag in, and the way his gaze would slowly soften back into a calm, devoted expression. 

Sherlock was in that place where everything felt and looked soft and fuzzy, everything fading away except for John’s warm hand on his cheek and the unexpectedly erotic sensation of saliva pooling beneath his tongue. The sound of John’s zipper broke through the haze, and Sherlock glanced down, vision narrowing down to John’s thick cock protruding, eager and obscene, from the vee of his open fly. Sherlock groaned hungrily, swaying forwards slightly until his open, drooling mouth was inches from the tip. 

John fisted his hands in Sherlock’s curls, wrenching his head back until Sherlock met his eyes. “Are you really that eager to get my cock in your slutty mouth?”

Sherlock nodded desperately, uncaring that each movement tugged painfully on his sensitive follicles. John’s grip tightened, and Sherlock let out an inarticulate moan, sagging in John’s hold. 

John’s lips quirked, and he leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to the tip of Sherlock’s nose. “And we both know you always get what you want, don’t you, love?” 

John did that often, dropped little bits of seemingly out-of-place affection in the middle of a scene. It wasn’t something Sherlock had ever encountered before John, and each incidence of it sent flutters of warmth through his veins. 

John sat back again, and then Sherlock was hauled forwards by his hair, unyielding hands pressing him insistently down on John’s cock. Deepthroating with the gag in was hard, without the sensation of hard flesh between his lips. Though his mind was aware, his body had little warning before John’s cock was hitting the back of his mouth, pressing in, insistently. Sherlock’s throat worked, spasming around the intrusion as he struggled not to gag. 

John waited a few seconds for Sherlock to recover himself, and then continued pressing Sherlock down until the entire length of his cock was sheathed in Sherlock’s mouth. He began to fuck Sherlock’s mouth on his cock, tugging him up by the hair and then pushing him back down. His hands were rough, seemingly uncaring, but in John’s mind he counted down the seconds until Sherlock would need to breathe, each time making sure that he got plenty of air. Sherlock limply allowed John to manipulate him like a ragdoll, savouring the feeling of complete helplessness as a damp patch of his drool grew on John’s trousers. 

Sherlock’s mouth was heavenly- warm and so, so wet, and John was soon on the edge of coming. He tugged Sherlock off him, the both of them panting heavily. John stood, tugging off the rest of his clothing. 

“Bed.” He said shortly, voice husky with arousal. 

He took hold of Sherlock’s hair again tugging it as he began to walk towards the bedroom. Sherlock moaned, scrambling on all fours to keep up as John unrelentingly pulled him along. He let go once they reached the bedroom, guiding Sherlock to get on the bed.

“Do you want to leave the gag in?” John asked.

Sherlock hesitated, then shook his head. John reached around Sherlock, unbuckling the gag, and carefully removed it from Sherlock’s mouth. He cupped Sherlock’s jaw, massaging out the soreness in little circles with his thumb. Sherlock’s jaw worked, testing the stiffness.

“Kiss me.” Sherlock murmured, once he’d ascertained that he could speak. “Please.”

John crawled onto the bed, leaned down to kiss Sherlock’s slick, shiny lips. He lingered, kissing him slow and deep, plundering Sherlock’s mouth until he melted into the mattress. He shifted to kiss down Sherlock’s jaw, nipping at his throat. 

“Gonna fuck you, sweetheart.” John murmured. “How do you want it?”

Sherlock wrapped his arm around John, clinging on tight. “Slow.” He gasped out. “Want to feel you- deep in me, and everywhere. God, John, please.”

John nodded, reaching down. Sherlock was still plugged up from earlier, and he slowly eased it out. Sherlock groaned at the slick slide, at the ache that throbbed in his well-used hole as it tried to clamp down against empty air. John grabbed the lube off the bedside table, slicking himself up. Wasting no time, he positioned himself to Sherlock’s hole and pressed in, slowly, savouring each inch as it slid into Sherlock. Sherlock clutched at John’s shoulders, his moans loud enough that John would have worried about the neighbours hearing, if he wasn’t so preoccupied with the feeling of Sherlock’s arse around his cock. He set a slow, languid pace, pumping in and out of Sherlock as they kissed, hands roaming, touching, trying to be everywhere at once. Pinned down by John’s bulk, Sherlock felt like he was flying, filled and consumed all at once. 

Orgasm, when it arrived, was less like the sudden freefall that it sometimes was, and more like waves cresting on the beach, building slowly before toppling, with a satisfying crash. John stroked Sherlock’s hard, leaking cock as Sherlock moaned and writhed, arse clenching rhythmically around John until he, too, shuddered, stiffened, and came in several long, hard pulses, groaning out Sherlock’s name. 

Afterwards, John folded the covers over the both of them, too lazy to get up and get under the sheets properly. He tugged Sherlock close to him, pressing them together until they were so close that John could feel Sherlock’s breath fanning across his face. John reached a hand up, fingers threading through Sherlock’s hair and massaging his abused scalp. 

“Good?” He murmured.

Sherlock hummed sleepily. “Very good.”

John smiled, leaning in to peck him on the lips. “Love you.”

Sherlock got the same broad, silly smile on his face that he always did when John said those words. “I love you too.”


End file.
